


The Sin

by lynda_xie



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynda_xie/pseuds/lynda_xie





	The Sin

第一幕

费艾诺正专心致志的瞧着钢钳钳嘴里夹着的那个小物件。

那是一颗珠子，一颗由熔融金属凝成的珠子。

但那可不是一颗普通的金属珠子，费艾诺至少在里头添加了六种以上的稀有金属，尝试了各种各样的比例。外行人只能瞧出来它的主要成分是金，因为钳嘴里夹着的那颗珠子有着同黄金一模一样的色泽。

炉口的火光燃的正旺，将那灿金的表面映上了烈火的艳红。那红也映在费艾诺赤裸的胸膛上，勾勒出象征力量与男性魅力的结实线条。

“哦伊露维塔在上，至高王芬威之子，尊敬的Curufinwë大人，请穿上您的上衣。我相信我已经同您为此交涉过无数次，这个工坊并不是只有您一个人在使用。”

“我想我也同你说过很多次，奈丹妮尔，请不要在每次呼唤我的时候都扯上我的父亲。他是他，我是我。另外，我更喜欢你叫我Fëanáro这个名字。”黑发的诺多王子淡淡的说道。他的眼睛依旧注视着钢钳的钳嘴，仿佛无法撼动，“以及，奈丹妮尔，既然你已经无数次见过我赤裸上身了，你的目光又何必在我的脊背上固执的流连不去呢？”

奈丹妮尔，著名的诺多工匠玛赫坦的女儿，也不由得因王子直白而略嫌轻率的言语绯红了面颊，但她并未因此而尴尬，更不会被这样的直白而激怒。自费艾诺师从她的父亲学习锻造技艺并索性搬到工坊居住以来，她几乎每天都同他照面，她已认识了他十年，整整十年。尽管在不死之地维林诺十年不过是一个虚无的数字，但也足够长到让她去了解一个精灵。

她了解费艾诺。

所以尽管奈丹妮尔被戳破了少女羞涩的秘密，但她只是索性微笑并诚实的回答道，

“因为王子殿下的背影是如此英俊，我想不管哪个精灵少女都会不由自主的盯着您看，我只是其中之一。”

费艾诺仍注视着钢钳的钳嘴，他仿佛没有听见奈丹妮尔的回答。过了许久，他终于回应道——

“请转告玛赫坦大人，我已将黄金的硬度提高到了足以用其铸剑的程度。”

他对于奈丹妮尔的回应到此为止，这后面的一句倒似自言自语，就像他已完全忘记了奈丹妮尔的存在——

“几个月后父亲的寿宴上，我终于可以为他锻造一把黄金剑作为贺礼…”

尽管费艾诺已经表示出了他的漠视，这次奈丹妮尔并没像往常那样悄悄的离开，她站在门口，褐色的发辫亦被炉口的火光染上了火红的颜色，这样一来，她看起来更像她的父亲了，就连脸上倔强的表情都一模一样。

她咬了咬嘴唇——

“您爱您的父亲，您爱芬威王。而整个提力安的精灵都知道，他爱您胜过一切。所以我想比起一把黄金剑，他更希望得到的是您的陪伴。”

费艾诺终于把他的目光从刚刚被锻造成功的硬金上挪开，他侧过面颊注视着奈丹妮尔。而奈丹妮尔终于羞涩的垂下了头去，因为费艾诺的背影尚且英俊的让人目不转睛，他的面庞则足以叫任何一位精灵少女心如鹿撞。

火焰的光影在他脸上跳荡着，在他黑色的眼睛里跳荡着，他的整个人都像被笼进了火光里，抑或是，他本身就是一团燃烧的火焰！比光明更炽热，比炽热更多生机。尽管费艾诺脸上的表情总是冷冷淡淡，但奈丹妮尔知道——

那个男人的灵魂深处燃着一把火。

或许，只是或许， 

那就是伊露维塔赖以创世的不灭秘火。

费艾诺注视着她，许久，奈丹妮尔听见他说，“我的父亲已经把他的爱分给了太多人，不相干的人。而那些爱，本应只属于我同我的母亲。”

费艾诺毫不在意的将手中钢钳抛在锻造台上，一声颇为震耳的撞击声后，那颗世间唯独仅有的硬金在台面上噼噼啪啪的弹起又坠落，骨碌碌滚到火光照耀不到的角落里去了。

“我很快就不再是提力安唯一的王子了奈丹妮尔，我父亲再婚的妻子已在昨晚为他诞下了一名男婴，我想很快你就会接到庆典的消息。”

“这是…真的？？” 奈丹妮尔张大了嘴，现在她知道这位诺多王子比往常更加阴郁的表情到底是为了什么。

“一名男婴…他叫什么，他有名字了吗？”

奈丹妮尔本来是善于察言观色的，但是天呐，这可是个大消息，诺多族的至高王又有了一名新的子嗣，还是一位王子。

少女们总是对王子无法抗拒，就连奈丹妮尔也不例外。

费艾诺的表情愈发阴郁，他显然不情愿但终于回答道，

“我的父亲管他叫Ñolofinwë。智慧的——芬威”费艾诺嫌恶的拖长了音调，撇嘴冷笑了一声，“不过是个缠人的小崽子。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

时间并未在曼威统治的疆域内放缓飞驰的脚步。尽管费艾诺英俊的面庞只是比年少时略显深邃，但他口中那个小崽子却已长到了六十的年纪。提力安城里的诺多没人不知道这位芬威王的二王子更没有人不喜欢他。当然，除了费艾诺。

费艾诺作为芬威王的首生子固然受到无上尊崇，但他醉心锻造，并且他居住在工匠马赫坦的工坊内，有时连续几年都不会在王城中露面，而诺多王城提力安内外大小事务都是二王子在协助芬威王打理。渐渐的，在诺多的子民中，二王子的威望越来越高，甚至有隐隐超越大王子的势头。

也就是在芬国昐整整六十岁那一年，费艾诺发明了滕格瓦文字，这是个了不起的创造，甚至比费艾诺之前的许多锻造发明更为出名。一时间提力安城里的诺多们都在交口称赞，他们原以为大王子只是个技艺非凡的匠人，没想到费艾诺更是位才华横溢的学者。

这一年，在芬威王的寿宴上费艾诺创造的滕格瓦文字被广泛使用，谁都不难看出诺多至高王芬威那历经岁月却愈发庄严英俊的面庞上，对于自己首生子的喜爱与骄傲。费艾诺搬回王城居住的事情被再次提起，但再一次，费艾诺毫无回旋余地拒绝了。

“这个家已经太过拥挤了，父亲。”费艾诺明显带着轻视和敌意的眼神瞥过他的第二个弟弟，亦是他的父亲和其第二任妻子的第四个孩子。那满头灿金却像是什么有害的毒物叫费艾诺迅速挪开了眼神，也促使他有意加重了语句中恶毒的意味——

“难道所有凡雅族精灵不是都该去塔尼魁提尔山给曼威王当宠物吗？”

彼时彼刻，当费艾诺此言一出，在场的所有诺多族精灵都倒抽了一口气，窃窃私语声就像被石块激起的涟漪般扩散开来。

芬威王震怒。他爱他的儿子，但他绝不会放任他如此口无遮拦。而他身侧的茵迪丝拉住了他，她低声对他说费艾诺的怒火并不能以强硬的方式压制，只能用时间来疏导。她劝芬威王不要为难他，如此只能加剧矛盾。但就在他们小声交谈的时候，费艾诺带着怨毒的眼神一声不吭的离开了，他认为茵迪丝一定在说一些不利于他的言语，因为他当众羞辱了她及她的族人。

但费艾诺不会觉得抱歉，他更决计不会道歉！是他们自取其辱，他们为什么要来到提力安，为什么要来抢夺属于他的位置，为什么要来抢夺属于他的爱？

他仅有的爱。

他的父亲贪恋他们的陪伴，那么自己的陪伴便不可得兼。

他，Fëanáro，独一无二无可替代。不是谁的附庸，更不会是他们一家人的圆满上头锦上添花的陪衬，他除了自己的意志之外对谁都不会屈从，哪怕对方是他的父亲，抑或是阿尔达之主曼威。

费艾诺回到了马赫坦的工坊，很久都没有再在提力安的王城中出现，就算是他父亲一而再再而三的召唤都不能叫他动摇。

这样的僵局仿佛无人可以打破，直到这一天，马赫坦的工坊内来了一位稀客。

那个精灵显然刻意保持低调，他披着阔大的精灵斗篷，戴着深深的兜帽，确保瞧见他的精灵都很难辨认出他的真实身份。

费艾诺的锻造室在工坊最内侧的一个角落，连接着他简单的起居室。

那位客人就径直走去了那里，他刻意放轻了脚步，再加上工坊内各种各样嘈杂的声响，直到他走到费艾诺的身后那位诺多的大王子都没有察觉。

“Brother。”来访的精灵用昆雅语这样称呼费艾诺。

他叫第一声的时候费艾诺并没有转身，伟大的工匠只是停下了手中的工作明显僵直了脊背。费艾诺一如既往地没穿上衣，因为就算没有锻造炉的存在他也时常感到炎热，更别提此时炉中还燃着熊熊的烈火。费艾诺无意识紧握了手中锤柄，肩头的肌肉跟着他的动作绷紧了僵硬的线条。

“你来干什么？”费艾诺能听见自己咬牙切齿的声音，他甚至不想称呼那个名字。

“借一步说话，Brother。”

“请不要这么称呼我，那让我反胃。”

身后的精灵并未被激怒，但他的声音因此变得更为强硬，虽然还不至于冒犯。

“如果您希望工坊里的所有人都听见我们的家事，那么我们就在这里谈。”

“你在威胁我？”费艾诺缓缓转身直视身后的精灵，适才无意识攥紧的锻造锤被审慎的搁在了台面上，“Ñolofinwë。”

就在费艾诺转过身来的同时，身后的精灵亦将自己的兜帽推落脑后，现出与费艾诺相同的墨黑发色，他的身量甚至比费艾诺还要高大一些，俊美却不相上下。

“或许应该称其为‘恳求’更为合适。Brother，我不是来吵架的。”

当“Brother”这个称谓再次出口的时候，芬国昐捕捉到了费艾诺那双直视自己的黑瞳电光火石的紧缩。

费艾诺冷哼了一声，率先向自己的起居室走去。芬国昐知道这虽然不是邀请，但勉强可以称得上是默许。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

芬国昐掩上了身后的门，隔绝了门外太过嘈杂的声响。

等他再次转过身的时候，他所看到的实在超乎了他的想象。

费艾诺几乎与他贴面而立，相距不过咫尺。

这是一个叫人相当不适的距离。据说入侵了这个距离的，通常不是想要亲吻对方就是想要杀死对方。

而费艾诺脸上的表情看起来后者居多。

芬国昐本能的后退以拉开这样令人尴尬或是颇受威胁的距离，但当他退后一步的时候，他发现自己的脊背已经贴上了那扇紧闭的门，而费艾诺亦向前迫了一步，显然他并不准备放过他。

费艾诺冷冷的，冷冷的注视着芬国昐的眼睛，距离之近让芬国昐在那双黑瞳里看到了自己的倒影。

“是芬威王叫你来的？”费艾诺压低的声音里带着嘲弄。他的嘴角确实带着笑，冷笑，或是讥笑。

“不，是我自作主张。回家吧Brother，谁都能看出来父亲对你的思念。”

“回去告诉他。那个家是你们的，跟我没什么关系。”

费艾诺只在他赤裸的上身外草草套了件外袍，深红的丝缎却掩盖不住大片赤裸结实的胸膛。而此时此刻，那胸膛几乎抵着芬国昐的，在费艾诺说话的时候，芬国昐甚至能感觉到费艾诺吹拂的气息，炽热的气息，而这气息也叫芬国昐无端的燥热了起来。

费艾诺微仰头看着他，略低的身量丝毫没有影响费艾诺表达自己目光中的嘲弄。他注视着面前的这个精灵，不打算放过芬国昐脸上一丝一毫可能的尴尬或憎恶。因为只要有一丝，有一丝被他瞧见——费艾诺就有理由极尽恶毒的攻击，他发誓他绝对不会浪费那个机会——让这个自以为是令人憎恶的半血凡雅体会到言辞的杀伤力，就算他还不能真的给他带去肉身真实的痛感（尽管费艾诺非常乐意这样做）。

“难道这不正是你想看到的吗？我的‘Brother’。”费艾诺故意加重了这个对他来说无比讽刺的称谓。“别以为我不知道这些年你在父亲身边忙前忙后，这提力安城中除了芬威王恐怕就是你独揽大权一手遮天。权利的滋味怎么样——”费艾诺的声音被压得更低，带着一丝似有若无的沙哑，听起来甚至有几分蛊惑意味。

“据说热衷权利和性爱是次生子象征成熟的标志。我亲爱的‘Brother’…但显然你还是个‘雏’。

“我——”年轻精灵的面颊上的确因这些甚至不该出现在维林诺的粗陋之语现出了一瞬间的窘迫和愤怒，但费艾诺还没来得及开口它们便一闪而逝。芬国昐深深呼吸，把反驳咽了回去。他只是愈发挺直了脊背，更加坚毅的注视着面前的半血兄长，

“如果你认为我热衷权利，Curufinwë，那你更应该回去。难道你不担心你的继承人身份被我抢走？说真的，看见此刻的你，就连我都开始有几分担心了。”

本就在苦苦摁捺的怒火被眼前精灵成功的激发出来，费艾诺无意识攥紧了拳头，他的唇角拧出一丝讥笑，“太自以为是了Ñolofinwë。就算我不回去，我也永远都是诺多族的大王子！你和你的凡雅母亲，你的兄弟姐妹，别想从我这儿夺走任何东西！！”

“我们从来都不想夺走你的任何东西。”芬国昐几乎又恢复了他那张平静的面具——那张叫费艾诺作呕的面具。年轻的精灵声音赤诚，但费艾诺却隐隐觉得他在教导他。他怎么敢？他怎么配！

“这一切都是你的臆想，Curufinwë。难道你不能往好处想？或许我们非但不会夺走本来属于你的东西，反而会给予你其它美好。难道我不是你的兄弟吗？难道只有父亲给予的是爱，兄弟之爱就不是爱了吗？”

芬国昐听到费艾诺的一声嗤笑，短促，但是清晰。

“所以你在告诉我你爱我吗？”

芬国昐抿紧了俊俏的薄唇。

又是一声嗤笑，“别自欺欺人。”

芬国昐轻轻叹出口气，于是费艾诺闻见了属于他半血兄弟的气息，干净但亦醇厚，就在他不禁想要细心分辨的时候，那气息却散在风中，只留下幻觉般的余味。

“是的。我爱你，Brother。”

芬国昐的声音很轻，他并没有刻意加重任何一个字眼，像在平铺直叙一件最寻常不过的事情。

但费艾诺愣住了，他确确实实是愣住了，而不是僵住。

“或许你不记得在我还极幼小的时候，每次你难得回到王城我都会缠着你，跟着你，直到你一次又一次把我推开。”

芬国昐的声音平稳，完全听不出波动，但他说的每一个字都像巨石砸进费艾诺心中轰然作响。

“你对我来说甚至是先于Arafinwë的兄弟。我敬仰你，尊敬你，渴望与你说话同你一起学习或者消遣，就像所有兄弟会做的那样。”

芬国昐笑了，略微苦涩，自嘲。

“但你厌恶我，恨我，而我甚至什么都没做……但即便如此，”芬国昐稳稳的看着费艾诺，“即便如此我也爱你，my brother。你难道还不懂，我们是不可分割的血脉。”

“没有什么不可分割的血脉！”在长久的沉默之后费艾诺几乎是嘶吼出这一句。

音线撞在居室的墙壁上回响起无数近乎疯狂的附和。

费艾诺向后退了一步，但几乎就在下一秒，他抓住芬国昐的肩膀狠狠将他压在身后的门板上。

沉闷的撞击声被门外嘈杂的锻造声掩盖，并未传出多远。

他几乎抵着他的鼻尖，一字一句，咬牙切齿——

“我恨你，所以你也应该恨我。装什么圣人？收收凡雅假惺惺的那套！”

费艾诺的鼻尖几乎蹭着芬国昐紧绷的颌线挪到他的耳际，当他说话的时候，他的气息一丝不漏的吐进了芬国昐耳廓，炽热的几乎灼伤了年轻的精灵，

“况且你要怎么爱我？”费艾诺骤然压得太低的耳语挟着让人颤栗的劈裂颤音，那声音会让人无端联想很多，尽管芬国昐对于那方面尚无经验，但并不代表他缺乏知识。

就在他皱眉欲言的时候，他突然感觉到费艾诺轻轻的挤压了他一下。

他们本就身体相抵，而这一下显然刻意而为的挤压正发生在他们紧贴的腹下。

芬国昐听见自己倒抽了一口气，那是他第一次感受那种快感，那强烈到几乎可以掩盖一切的快感，却无法掩饰他此刻内心的震动。

“你要用什么爱我…”费艾诺继续着他的耳语，那并不像是一个一个的问句，更像是自言自语，因为费艾诺显然没有在意过任何人的回答，任何人的反应。他一意孤行，他固执己见，他肆无忌惮。

他挤压着他，碾磨着他，隔着外裤，隔着内……

芬国昐不想思考，他想挣脱。但他不能挣脱，那快感似有魔力，它轻而易举就攫住了他，捕获了它，俘虏了他。

他能感觉到腿间那处已先于他的理智回应了半血兄长刻意而为的动作。它热切的坚硬着，放肆的怒挺着，芬国昐甚至感受到了那一点湿润，黏腻的，腥咸的，浓厚的…

年轻的诺多被兄长的动作压榨出了一声低沉的呻吟，当他意识到的时候，那声呻吟已经拐过一个极尽不堪的转折，颤巍巍的飘散了。

他不想承认，但他在渴望更多。

激烈的，疯狂的，甚至疼痛的。

只因极致的痛，应带着极致的快乐。

但一切戛然而止。

费艾诺推着他的肩膀撑离，退后，直至芬国昐能用自己已经开始朦胧的视线看清他的半血兄弟嘴角噙着的那弧恶意的笑。

“你又凭什么跟我谈爱？你甚至不是个女人。”芬国昐能感觉到费艾诺的视线带着嘲弄落在他鼓胀的腿间，尽管隔着重重衣袍芬国昐亦感受到了赤裸，和极其能事的羞辱。

“所以现在给我滚出去别再来找我，更别跟我说什么爱——”芬国昐看着费艾诺的唇形在他不远处翕合着，俊美，却恶毒。

“你还是个‘雏’， Ñolofinwë，在我眼里永远是。”

第二幕

奈丹妮尔在柔软的织物上放松了赤裸的肢体，性事让她餮足而慵懒。她在近乎梦幻的朦胧光晕里把视线转向费艾诺——她的伴侣，她的爱人。但再一次，她只看到了他的脊背。双圣树的圣光在精灵王子赤裸挺拔的身躯上覆上了一层濛濛的光影，把他变成了梦境的一个部分。

他看起来像是一位神明。而他，的确是提力安无数女性精灵心中的神明。

在旁人看来她何其有幸拥有他，但事实上，她从不确定自己是否真的拥有他。

费艾诺在不到一百岁的时候向她求婚，就在他刚刚发明了滕格瓦文字不久后的一天。奈丹妮尔永远忘不了那天的喜悦，那之前她只在梦里幻想过提力安的大王子对她吐露温情的言语。

那一年费艾诺不过八十一岁，这在阿门洲的众生看来是太过年轻的年纪，很少有精灵能在这个年纪便可判断出谁会是自己的一生所爱。毕竟精灵的一生，尤其是在不死之地维林诺，意味着永恒的时间，这让择偶变得异常谨慎。你选择了谁，就意味着会在此后无尽的时间里与之绑定。因此，所有人都认为奈丹妮尔是费艾诺的真爱。传言有许多版本，流传最广的是费艾诺对奈丹妮尔一见钟情，早在他搬到马赫坦的工坊里时便已对奈丹妮尔心生爱慕。

奈丹妮尔也希望自己相信这个说法。

只可惜，她不傻。

事实上非但不傻她还相当聪明，观察入微心思玲珑。身为诺多一族曾最负盛名的工匠马赫坦之女，她完美继承了父亲的许多优秀品质。

但也正是因为如此，她很难欺骗自己的某些认知和感觉。

比如那天，就是费艾诺向她求婚的那天，她在去找费艾诺的时候，瞧见了一位低着头戴着兜帽被斗篷遮盖的严严实实的精灵从费艾诺的居室内匆匆出去。

她只能从身高及体型上判断那位精灵是男性。

在他们擦身而过的时候奈丹妮尔的确闻到了某种气味，或许是因为他们当时离得太近，又或许女人的感官本就十分敏锐。那缕似有若无的气息并未来得及被工坊金属皮革或是焦炭的气味所掩盖。

奈丹妮尔在其后见着费艾诺的时候也闻到了相似的气息，只不过费艾诺的更浓烈，更侵略，叫她心脏狂跳头晕目眩。

在当时，奈丹妮尔把这些反应的原因归结为费艾诺向她求婚。

是的，那场意料之外的求婚就发生在费艾诺临近工坊的居所里，毫无来由，毫无征兆。

在奈丹妮尔来得及清醒的意识到发生了什么的时候，她的头已经不由自主的点了下去。

伊露维塔在上，提力安城中又有谁能拒绝他呢？他从任何角度来看都无疑是整个提力安城，甚至整片维林诺土地上最有魅力的男性精灵。

奈丹妮尔有理由这么想，直到后来她明白那气息的真正涵义。

比如刚才，比如现在，在这帐幔低垂光线迷濛的居室内，飘荡着的，隐约着的，沉浮着的，腥咸的淫糜的……

婚后的短短几十年，奈丹妮尔已为费艾诺诞下了七个儿子，费艾诺的激烈时常叫奈丹妮尔感到恐惧。每次交合她的身体上都会留下无数淤青，尽管精灵有着完美的自我修复能力，但那些可怕的印记仍旧在数日之后才会彻底消失。他曾给她极致的快感，但这快感却又往往同时伴随着难以承受的痛苦。

奈丹妮尔曾以为这是费艾诺爱她的缘故，那样同精灵的淡薄格格不入的强烈欲望，该是费艾诺深爱他的佐证。直到她意识到，费艾诺在那强烈到近乎施暴的交合中，从没有呼唤过她的名字，他甚至极少睁开眼睛，他仿佛陶醉在自己的意识里，让他快乐抑或激动的，并不是他正在用力撞击的肉体躯壳。

“你爱我吗…”

所以奈丹妮尔问道。她曾向自己发誓永远都不要问这个愚蠢的问题。但在这个腥臊低徊，光线晦暗如最不堪启齿的幻梦般的清晨，她终于没再按捺得住。

她因为爱他变得明智，她亦会因爱他而变得愚蠢。 

“你知道的，在这个世界上我之所爱只有两样。”费艾诺并没有转身，他极缓慢仔细的扣着长袍上的纽扣。“我的父亲，还有锻造。”

“我问的不是那种——”

“又有什么区别。”

“那么他呢？”

奈丹妮尔不知道自己为什么会脱口而出，或许她一直心存芥蒂，因为女人的某种可怕直觉。她并不知道他是谁，她甚至没看见他的脸，但她知道他与费艾诺的关系一定没那么简单，尽管这么多年她都在致力于强迫自己忘记这件事。

费艾诺终于转过身来直视他，他的面容因在背光的暗影里而显得模糊，但他象征诺多大王子身份的额冠沐浴在双圣树的辉光里闪闪发亮，而他的眼睛，则分明是两团燃烧着的烈焰。

“我恨他。”

所以费艾诺很清楚她口中的那个“他”是谁。

他究竟是谁？

费艾诺转身而去，从此不再沉溺肉身的欢愉而将更多精力放在了创造新的事物上。他搬离了自己和奈丹妮尔的居所并在不死之地的极北方建造了属于自己的大工坊，他搬去那里日以继夜不眠不休的投身于他所热爱的技艺中。

这期间的事情乏善可陈，只有一件事不得不说，那便是米尔寇的回归。

关于米尔寇是否应当获得自由这件事一直存有争议，但不管怎样，在长达三个纪元的监禁后，米尔寇得到了曼威的宽恕，被允许在维林诺自由行动。他换上了美好良善的肉身，以朋友的姿态来到诺多精灵中。而费艾诺作为维林诺当时最负盛名的精灵工匠，米尔寇曾处心积虑的接近他甚至可以说，讨好他。费艾诺位于北地的工坊一度是米尔寇最常光顾的所在，但费艾诺从未信任过他，也未欢迎过他。【QUOTE1】

除了米尔寇费艾诺的私人工坊少有来客，间或只有奈丹妮尔或是他的七个儿子会过来陪伴，直到这一天，一个意料之外的客人叩响了工坊的大门。

费艾诺极不情愿应门，他正在做一项伟大的实验，他预感自己会因此发现一种极其稀有珍贵的物质。

费艾诺的感觉确实相当精准，包括他不想应门的直觉。

工坊的大门被打开，但下一秒就将被狠狠重新关上，就在这极短的几秒，一只手抓住了将要闭阖的门沿，那么有力，那么坚定。那一瞬就连费艾诺也感受到了强大的力量，他们僵持着，谁也没说话，终于费艾诺放弃的松开了紧握的铜柄转身向内走去。或许是他终于妥协了，又或许是他决定不再白费力气。

费艾诺随手拿起了台面上搁着的锻造锤。

他并没在锻造些什么，伊露维塔在上，他甚至还穿着他的严谨的诺多长袍，当锻造炉燃烧起来的时候，诺多包裹严实的衣服会要了他的命。

但依旧，费艾诺抡圆了胳膊，锤头与金属相撞发出的巨大声响叫他莫名觉得心安。

如果他听不见，他就可以当做看不见，如果他不做理睬，那个令人厌烦的不速之客就应该识趣的自己滚出去。

但那位来客并没有滚出去。

他走到费艾诺身旁，一把抓住了他的手臂。

“Ñolofinwë！！！”

好了，费艾诺的咆哮甚至传到了工坊外头，幸亏这座工坊被修建在荒无人烟的北地。

“难道就连米尔寇都值得比你的家人先知晓你的所在吗？”

费艾诺笑了，嘲笑。

“家人？你该不会是在说你自己吧？”

芬国昐抿着唇。他的唇不算薄，但是坚毅。相比来说，费艾诺的嘴唇简直就是饱满与性感了。

芬国昐无视了费艾诺的挑衅，“你不应该同米尔寇接触，听说你们最近时常在一起，但他根本不值得被信任。你知道的，背叛的种子一直就深埋在他心里，我不相信监禁会将那罪恶的枝蔓连根拔起。”

费艾诺冷笑，他歪着头端详芬国昐，他们已经几十年没有如此对峙，自己简直完美的避开了所有同他狭路相逢的可能。但他为什么要找上门来？这个不知死活的蠢货。

“你还听说过什么？你没听说我跟他干了吗？就在双圣树下头……”

费艾诺没能说完，他的衣领被一把攥紧了，力道之大差点就把他直接提起来。

他看见芬国昐那双与自己极相似的黑眸中喷吐着火焰。

哦——

那可真是壮观。

“你为什么总要拿这种事情开玩笑！！Curufinwë！它就那么叫你愉悦？！你就——”

“没错。”

费艾诺尽管被迫仰起了下巴微踮了脚尖，但他脸上仍旧完美的保持着那副不可一世又极尽嘲讽的表情。

“性不好吗？那帮住在塔尼魁提尔山的混蛋告诉你的？”

“你——”

“怎样？”

“米尔寇在挑拨我们诺多一族同诸神的关系，他在试图将反叛的种子种到我们的族人心里。”芬国昐咬紧了牙关，坚毅与正义装点着他本就英俊的面容，如同双圣树的圣光交相辉映。

“我们应该阻止他！而不是让他的奸计得逞！”

“所以，阿耐瑞不能满足你吗，brother。”

“什么——”

芬国昐脸上现出了一瞬的迷茫，或许是因为前面那句没头没脑的问话，或许是因为后头猝不及防的称谓。

“阿耐瑞不能满足你吗？听说她给你生了四个孩子。”

费艾诺看着他。

像条毒蛇一样带着阴冷的笑意注视着那双倒映着自己的黑瞳。

直到一只拳头热烈的亲吻了他的面颊。

费艾诺也因此脱出了芬国昐的桎梏，他向后踉跄了几步撞上身后冰冷的台沿。几率黑发黏在他俊美的却在此时无由邪佞的面颊上，饱满的唇肉边角粘上了碍眼的淤青。

芬国昐攥紧了拳头，他瞪着费艾诺，那张英俊的面颊上，看不出来究竟是愤怒还是悲伤。

芬国昐走了，就像他来时一样全无征兆。

那之后费艾诺位于北地的工坊常闭不开，直到有一天，冲天的宝气光华破开了北地的荒芜。那座并不起眼的工坊上因为铺开了几乎与双圣树匹敌的光彩而美若仙境。一时间，就连塔尼魁提尔山上的府邸竟都相形见绌。阿门洲上的无数生灵，在那一瞬间不由得齐齐将自己的目光投向了那根本无法忽视的美景。有的赞叹，有的艳羡，其中亦不乏有贪婪及邪妄。因那过分的美丽扰乱了天地间的平和，而当平和失去邪恶必定滋生，或许这就连热衷美好的诸神也始料未及。

一众维拉的过分关注更像是觊觎，而又有谁能保证，里头真的不乏有几分连他们自己都不甚清明的窥视在里头。相比之下米尔寇的热衷倒显得更加真心实意，他几次三番跑到费艾诺的工坊想要一睹传说中宝钻的风采，但费艾诺拒绝了他。事实上费艾诺拒绝了所有人，除了他的父亲和七个儿子。他将自己创造的三颗惊世绝艳的宝钻深深锁进地底，从此其他人甚至再难见到它们的光辉。

尽管如此，邪恶的种子却已经悄悄的发芽，生根。

关于维拉垂涎精灵创造的流言开始蔓延，此外，亦有流言称精灵无非是维拉圈养的宠物，而不死之地正是软禁他们的牢笼。因为诸神忌讳精灵的强大和才能，要把他们圈在这片一片死寂的不死之地上，使得他们无法去和伊露维塔新生的子女抢夺广袤丰饶的陆地。

各式各样恶毒的流言就像暗影渐渐笼罩了精灵的神识，侵蚀他们，腐化他们。又像邪恶生出的藤蔓，在黑暗之处鬼鬼祟祟的蜿蜒，在精灵毫无察觉的时候，便已被钻入了口鼻，束缚了手脚。

关于诺多大王子和二王子之间嫌隙的传言亦有很多版本。

比如，芬国昐抢了本该属于费艾诺的宠爱和地位。

比如，是芬国昐将费艾诺逼得长居王城之外。

又比如，芬国昐恨费艾诺，而费艾诺也极尽礼尚往来的恨着他。

流言不知所源却甚嚣尘上，直到了就连诺多的至高王芬威也不能再坐视的地步。王试图召集他的儿子们，调节他们的矛盾，但费艾诺全副武装而来，甚至对芬国昐拔剑相向，矛盾反而激化。维拉终于介入了此事，经过调查米尔寇的恶行揭露，然而米尔寇闻讯立刻逃离了维林诺。维拉判决费艾诺应被流放离开提力安十二年，这倒无所谓，反正费艾诺也从不喜爱在提力安居住。于是费艾诺建在北方的工坊被扩建成了要塞佛米诺斯，陪伴他的只有他的七个儿子和他的父亲芬威。此外，宝钻也被一直藏在那儿。尽管费艾诺是芬威的长子，在此期间芬威将提力安的统治权和诺多的王权交给了芬国昐。【QUOTE2】

如果这时有什么人真的不该出现在佛米诺斯，那无疑就是芬国昐。虽然米尔寇是推波助澜煽风点火的那个，但是空穴不来风，芬国昐无疑才是这一切矛盾的源头。

——至少在费艾诺眼中是如此。

此时此刻他正瞪着面前他的半血兄弟，像是不相信他居然就这么堂而皇之的出现在了这儿。

再一次，出现在了自己面前。

“滚。”

费艾诺已经懒得跟他计较。从他第一次见到自己时就是这样。那时芬国昐才不过足月，已经知道死死的攥紧了他的袍角哭闹着不准他离开。

于是费艾诺只是面无表情的吐出了一个词，一个在维林诺无疑被视为粗鄙之词的短语然后转身就走。他不想跟他照面，更不想跟他说话，因为再来一次真的保不准自己会挥剑捅他几个透明窟窿或者相反。

费艾诺知道自己和芬国昐的忍耐都已到了极限。

关于对彼此的憎恨或是——

费艾诺并没有来得及想下去，他的手臂被人从后头紧紧的抓住，抓的那么紧，紧的骨骼似乎都在咯吱作响，费艾诺毫不怀疑那里之后会出现一大片骇人的淤青。费艾诺的眼睛开始在相距不远的锻造台上寻找趁手的工具，炉里的火映着他黑色眸，两团疯狂跳动的黑色火焰。

多么令人中意的巧合，几率极低的同芬国昐的狭路相逢都发生在锻造室中，烈火与烧焦的皮革融化的金属无疑最适合他们兄弟俩之间这种畸形的，撕裂的情感。

“放开我。”

费艾诺咬紧的牙关中压抑着怒火，他诅咒着芬国昐的劲力，该死的臭小子到底花了多少时间去研习武技？在这片似乎永远都不会发生战争的土地上？？诺多战神的称号就对他这么重要？

“不然呢？！”那个以冷静智慧著称的精灵声音里亦潜藏着怒火，“继续用剑指着我？你知不知道那样做有多愚蠢？？触犯维拉的禁忌…你就那么想要杀了我？你就那么恨我？！”

费艾诺懒得理他，他认为芬国昐大抵已经疯了，又或许，只是终于…变得跟自己相差无几。 

他想大笑，却只是冷冷的开口——

“滚。我不想见着你。”

“为什么？为什么你总是无视我？为什么你恨我？？我究竟做了什么？就因为我出生了，就因为我的存在？我一直想要听你亲口说出来brother！又或者…就因为我不是女人？？就因为我不能满足你的——”

是的，芬国昐疯了，费艾诺想着。

于是他放弃了挣脱他的半血兄弟如同钢钳般的手指，而是就势转身朝他脸上干净利落的揍了一拳以终止他不堪入耳的疯言疯语。

完美，芬国昐终于闭了嘴，而费艾诺也顺势挣脱了他好不容易松动的钳制。芬国昐踉跄着退后，用那种眼神看着他——

用那种受伤的，痛苦的眼神看着费艾诺。

多好，你终于明白了我的感受。

受伤的，痛苦的……

不是我强大就活该被伤害，不是我在意就活该被剥夺。

你同你的血脉加诸于我的，我早晚都要叫你们亲自一一尝鉴。

费艾诺冷笑，一声两声，连缀成再也压抑不住的狂笑，在工坊石壁上撞出往复激荡的回响。

直到一拳终于也撞上了他的面颊，那一拳打的极重，费艾诺的笑声停止了，嘴唇的破口处争先涌出鲜血。

费艾诺半趴在锻造台上，赤裸的精实腰腹被生生蹭出了几道血痕。锻造大师已经忘了什么趁手的武器，他狠狠的抹掉嘴角的血，撑起来向芬国昐扑了过去。

两位王子打的很难看。

幸亏费艾诺的锻造室轻易不会被人打扰，否则倘若此时有任何人瞧见他们，王子的威仪必定荡然无存。

要知道他们都是诺多一族最优秀的战士，芬国昐从小痴迷武技自不必说，就算是费艾诺醉心锻造也从未忘记练习剑术。

但此时此刻，他们似乎忘记了所有曾经习得的技巧，他们没有借助任何武器，只是单凭蛮力，凭愤怒又或胸口涌动的热血扭打在了一起。

他们已经忘了自己身上究竟挨了对方多少拳头，但可疑的是竟然完全不觉得疼痛。或许是愤怒已经冲昏了他们的头脑，就算再多疼痛也无法熄灭他们胸口熊熊燃着的烈焰，那是怒火更是——

不。他们拒绝承认。

费艾诺一拳打中芬国昐下颌，而芬国昐一把抱住费艾诺的腰扭身将他摔在地上。当然芬国昐自己也未能幸免，他们在巨石铺成的地面上翻滚着，直到芬国昐简单粗暴的凭借体型将自己的半血兄长压在下面，用自己的膝顶住费艾诺不住扭动的腰胯，两手则死死箍住那双疯狂挣扎的手臂。

他们胀红了脸，恶狠狠的瞪着对方大口喘气。

他们保持了这个姿势很久。或许是因为太累，又或许是因为别的。

当喘息渐渐平息，那两双对视的黑眸中怒火亦在消退，但他们并没有松开胶着的视线，芬国昐也并没有松开费艾诺的手腕。只是神奇的，费艾诺亦停止了挣扎。

芬国昐居高临下，抿唇俯视自己的半血兄长，而费艾诺只是紧拧了那双鸦羽般漆黑的眉。

在他锻造的时候，因为锻造炉的高温他习惯赤裸肩背，一头黑发也被结成一束于脑后。

适才毫无形象的扭打散开了他的发束，凌乱的黑发被汗水粘在他褪去了怒火的俊美面颊，粘在他微张的口唇上。

“Brother……”芬国昐的声音低哑不过一声耳语。他能感觉到，他抵在费艾诺腰胯的腿上正有什么颤巍巍的贴靠了过来。炽热的，滚烫的，坚硬而又生机勃勃。

“闭嘴。”费艾诺用词依旧冷淡锐利，但他的声音却像极了一声呻吟。

芬国昐这次倒是很听话的瞬间闭了嘴。下一秒，他俯身将自己抿紧的唇笨拙的挤在了费艾诺唇上。

他和他在过近的距离里固执的瞪视着着彼此，直到眼球酸涩，视线模糊。

 

 

 

 

 

第三幕

就在维拉判决费艾诺流放佛米诺斯之后的第五个年头，在诸神的土地上发生了一件大灾祸。

有的人认为这罪恶的始作俑者无疑是米尔寇，而有的人则持不同意见。他们将这灾祸归因于三颗茜玛丽尔宝钻。正是因为那三颗宝钻太美丽太不凡，所以才招致了米尔寇的觊觎，进而酿成了此后的诸多祸事。双圣树被破坏，诺多至高王芬威被杀害......接二连三骇人听闻的灾祸发生在一贯平安喜乐的阿门洲几乎是不可想象的，也搅乱了早已习惯平静生活的精灵们的心绪。他们惶恐不安，他们心生愤怒。他们不知道的是，这诸多负面情绪正源自米尔寇早已悄悄深埋在他们心底的邪恶种子。

彼时，就连费艾诺也未觉察到这一点。

骄傲如他，自负如他理所当然认为一切都是他自己的认知与判断，包括他不肯交出宝钻让雅凡娜复活双圣树的决定。

宝钻是他的，是他的创造，是他的心血！没有人能够从他手中夺走它们，就算是黑暗大敌魔苟斯，就算是维林诺的诸神！

已继位为诺多至高王的费艾诺违抗诸神的判决回到提力安，在诺多面前发表了最为激动人心的演说，劝他们离开阿门洲前往中洲追杀魔苟斯，为芬威复仇并夺回失窃的精灵宝钻。最终他成功说服大部分诺多前往中洲。费艾诺和他的七个儿子发下誓言，以一如为见证，无论何人占有精灵宝钻他们都将战斗到底。这一誓言导致了很多冲突和悲剧，比如发生在阿门洲东海岸天鹅港的惨案。全副武装的诺多们为了夺取船只残杀亲族，当他们沿海岸北上时，曼督斯的主人向他们宣告了对于诺多一族悲惨命运的预言。菲纳芬决定放弃前往中洲，部分诺多随他回到了提力安，而其他人决定继续前行，直到抵达了被称作赫尔卡拉赫的坚冰海峡附近。【QUOTE3】

寒风挟着锐利的冰渣咆哮着，在广袤的冰原上翻滚，摇撼着诺多们用厚毡搭成的营帐。出奔中洲的诺多们并没有驻扎在一起，他们一部分人跟从费艾诺的领导，而另一部分则跟从芬国昐的领导，两边都人数甚众。

赫尔卡拉赫是一片夹在阿门洲与中洲之间的险恶冰原。外环海和贝烈盖尔在此相交汇形成了大量酷寒的浓雾，洋流中充满相互碰撞的冰山和倾轧不止的水下坚冰，除非乘船，徒步几乎不可能穿越。【QUOTE4】

“我们必须得乘船过去，我和我的族人先行渡海，然后那些船会折返回来。”

“不。我跟你一起走。”

“一起？呵，难道你不要跟随你的族人了Ñolofinwë？”

“你的族人我的族人……”芬国昐皱着眉峰喃喃，他抬眼看向费艾诺，“难道我们不都是诺多吗？我们一起乘船渡海，一起去中洲，找到魔苟斯，为父亲报仇！”

“你知道那些船载不动这么多人。”

“怎么会？难道所有人不是乘船一路北上的吗？况且Arafinwë已经带着许多人回去了。”

费艾诺将自己包裹在暗红色的繁复织物里，衣袖上的暗纹就像燃着的烈火。他注视着芬国昐，带着他仿佛与生俱来的傲慢，他没有回答芬国昐前面的问句，而是直白而冷漠的反问——

“所以你为什么不走？”

芬国昐抿紧了唇弧，但费艾诺的追问接踵而至，

“你为什么不同Arafinwë一起回去？”

“Arafinwë的妻子是帖勒瑞王欧尔威的女儿，你知道那场发生在天鹅港的战斗让他心痛不已。”

“借口。”费艾诺冷笑，“他不过是怕了。那个来自曼督斯的诅咒。”

燃烧着烈焰的黑眼转动着，仿佛在剖析芬国昐脸上的表情，“不过他的恐惧情有可原，”费艾诺笑了笑，难得的不是冷笑，“难道你不怕吗？Ñolofinwë。”

“怕。”

费艾诺微昂了下颌，为了芬国昐叫他意外的坦然。

“那你还不走？如果你走的够快，搞不好还能在澳阔隆迪碰上你折返的兄弟。”

“但是我还有另一位兄弟。”

“什么？”

“我还有另一位兄弟，他选择不计后果的远赴中洲。为了要给父亲报仇，为了要夺回属于他的宝钻，无论到底是出于哪种缘由，那对我来说区别不大，我得跟着他，这是我的选择。”

芬国昐真挚的话语就连费艾诺都不禁有几分动容。

“你知不知道此行危险重重？你知不知道曼督斯作为命运之主已经预言了可怕的恶事？？你应该回去Ñolofinwë，现在就回去然后把天鹅港发生的一切罪责都推到我身上。维拉会宽恕你，就像宽恕Arafinwë那样。你在维林诺统治我们诺多留下的族人——”

“你呢？”

芬国昐不知何时已经走到了他面前，离费艾诺不过咫尺，帐外咆哮的寒风钻进了营帐的缝隙，吹拂着芬国昐宝蓝色的长袍，还有那同费艾诺如出一辙的漆黑发丝。

“我必须得去中洲！”诺多族年轻的新任至高王紧咬着牙关，“魔苟斯抢夺了我的宝钻，杀死了我的父亲，我必须要去中洲找到他，向他复仇。”

“即便你知道此行危险重重？即便你知道命运之主已经预言了可怕的恶事？”

“那又怎样？！”费艾诺攥紧了拳头，“有些事情是必须要去做的！哪怕等待我和我的族人的是死亡与无尽的痛苦，这壮举必被谱成诗歌传颂下去。那样，即便我死去亦是荣耀，但如果我不去，活着的每一天都会成为无尽的煎熬！！”费艾诺咬紧了牙关，“你不会懂的。”

“是，我不懂。为什么你明知会死还如此义无反顾。我们可以回头brother…”芬国昐突然抬手握住费艾诺的肩膀，他握的那么紧，仿佛下一秒费艾诺就会挣脱他的手消失不见。“我们可以回去请求曼威王的宽恕。向他恳切陈词，让诸神出兵攻打魔苟斯。到那个时候，我们可以去做先锋，去做统帅，带领诺多的士兵向魔苟斯复仇再夺回宝钻…”

“请求曼威王的‘宽恕’？？？”费艾诺咬牙切齿的加重了那个在他看来匪夷所思的字眼。“我有什么罪需要去请求他的宽恕？？？”费艾诺瞪着芬国昐的眼睛，“难道宝钻太美是罪过吗？还是你认为为父亲报仇是罪！！”

芬国昐的声音低缓了下来，为了安抚费艾诺明显激动的情绪，“许多帖勒瑞同族因此而死…他们是无辜的，他们不该死去。就这一点，我们应该回去请罪。”

“杀死他们我是被逼的！！但我亦绝对不会因此后悔，更不会为此赎罪！难道被米尔寇杀死的父亲不够无辜吗？为什么诸神无动于衷？？为什么他们坐视不理？！”

“所以我们得回去。Brother。请罪只是一个方面，他们的确不能坐视不理，我们得说服他们。相信我，我们一定可以说服他们！”

芬国昐皱着眉仔细望进那双燃着烈焰的黑瞳，在里头迫切的寻找着哪怕一丝一毫松动的痕迹。

“没用的。”不知为何费艾诺并没有试图挣开芬国昐的手，他的眼眸中有愤怒，亦有悲哀。

“如果诸神想要铲平魔苟斯在中洲的势力他们一早就那么做了，从魔苟斯推倒巨灯的时候开始。你知道他们抓住了他，在乌图姆诺要塞，但魔苟斯只是被判监禁在曼督斯的殿堂中三个纪元就被释放。他在中洲的黑暗势力根本就没被彻底铲除，曾经追随他的许多黑暗造物，那些堕落的迈雅，邪恶的怪物，维拉对他们听之任之不闻不问要不然也根本不会有今天的灾祸！”

费艾诺激动的握住了芬国昐的手臂，

“你有没有想过为什么？或许诸神根本就不想铲除魔苟斯？或许诸神要利用他来牵制中洲的诸多生灵？你有没有听说过魔苟斯和曼威本是同生同源的兄弟？？仔细想来这其中的黑暗之处或许根本超乎我们的想象。另外，我向你保证，塔尼魁提尔山的那些混蛋跟魔苟斯一样渴望得到我的宝钻而他们甚至根本不敢承认这一点！”

费艾诺紧紧闭阖了眼睛又复睁开，他呼出一口气，“所以没用的Ñolofinwë。而他们最不想看到的就是我诺多一族重新踏上中洲的土地，因为这意味着脱离了他们的掌控，脱离了他们的约束脱离了他们的监视！我在提力安所说的那些难道还不够清楚吗？我们，才是中洲大地的主宰。不是魔苟斯，更不是那些孱弱的次生子。而这正是维拉最不想看见的。他们妄想用预言来恐吓我，阻止我的脚步，但我不会叫他们得逞，我必须得去，Ñolofinwë，而你——”

费艾诺注视着芬国昐的眼睛，费艾诺的眼神是复杂的，愤怒和憎恨的阴霾依旧在其中盘旋，但在更深处却又滋生了某些新的东西。

若非亲见谁也不会相信，费艾诺缓缓抬起右手抚上芬国昐的面颊，他的掌心熨帖在那儿，似贪恋着那触感不舍离去。

“而你…”费艾诺的声音突然低了下来，就算在这方只有他们两人的营帐中。

“你得回去，Ñolofinwë，Arafinwë的领导只会把诺多亦变成维拉新的玩物和傀儡。你得去做这个，为了诺多，为了父亲，为了…阿耐瑞。”费艾诺抽动了一下嘴角，“她在等着你回去。”

“我从没有爱过阿耐瑞。”芬国昐亦低声道。他将面颊抵进费艾诺的掌心，但两人的目光始终胶着。

“就像你从来没有爱过奈丹妮尔。”

费艾诺看着他，没问他为什么会知道，又是什么时候知道。

他当然知道。

他叫Ñolofinwë（智慧的芬威），又有什么能够瞒得了他呢？

“承认你对我的欲望就那么难吗brother…”

芬国昐倾身，迫近费艾诺的脸。芬国昐微张的唇弧中喷吐着热气，与奈丹妮尔全然不同的男性气息，带着雄性特有的侵略与强势，毫不示弱，绝不退让，从不妥协。

费艾诺喜欢这个。

以前甚至连他自己都不清楚他见鬼的喜欢这个。直到那次，那场他们兄弟之间荒唐却又异常火辣的“亲密接触”。

他必须得结婚，而奈丹妮尔是在当时最接近正确的选择。因为他必须得向自己证实自己是正常的，没有对那个该死的，理应憎恨的半血兄弟滋生什么不该存在的肮脏幻想。

伊露维塔那个老疯子在上，他怎么能对他说爱？？他怎么敢对他说爱？他知不知道爱他的人都该拥有被烧的神形俱灭玉石俱焚的觉悟？？？

Ñolofinwë，你到底是太蠢，还是太勇敢？

芬国昐在近处直视着费艾诺的眼睛，不动声色瞧着那双眼中情绪的瞬息变化，直到，他看见两团烈焰在那双深不见底的黑瞳中一跳，而后再没有什么可以阻拦的，熊熊的燃了起来。

芬国昐笑了，英俊的唇弧扬起许久不曾出现过的真实弧度。他的声音低沉，却带着与外头的寒风格格不入的柔情。

“承认欲望难道比承认你对我的——”

“闭嘴！”

费艾诺终于忍无可忍打断了他。

那双墨色的眉因芬国昐的低语狠狠拧在了一起，近乎狠戾又或痛苦的神情却并不是愤怒或是憎恨。

他必须得打断他，他不能让他再说下去。

因为他要揭示的谜底太过残忍沉重，就连亲耳听到都叫人无法忍受。

哦——

那个令费艾诺毕生渴望却又如此…如此恐惧触及的东西。

不要说出来。

永远，不要把它说出来。

常年锻造薄茧未褪的指腹用力握紧了芬国昐的侧颊，费艾诺将自己的半血兄弟狠狠拉至跟前，用自己的嘴重重堵住了他的。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

赫尔卡拉赫冰原上的寒风依旧在呼号着，仿佛永无止歇，永不疲倦。

但即便是风声都掩不住那呻吟。

呻吟抑或叹息，不断从两个精灵胶合的唇肉中溢出来。

那是一个吻，或者不是吻，只是单纯的渴望贴近，却又不够，然后因为不足够而变得粗鲁。

费艾诺只觉得自己全身的血液都已沸腾，他从来稳定的手指甚至在因此而打颤，而这仅仅是一个吻。

一个吻而已。

不。

这还不够。

远远不够。

费艾诺扯掉了芬国昐肩上银蓝的披风。他穿的太多了，而他的领口又该死的扣的那么紧。

费艾诺眼睛里燃着的火让他看起来像只择人而噬的野兽。

当领口处的搭扣因费艾诺毫无耐性的拉扯而发出几欲崩断的呻吟的时候，芬国昐握住了他的手腕。

“我自己来。”芬国昐低沉的嗓音中仍有喘息的余味，因此听起来格外诱惑。

芬国昐用最快的速度解开了外袍上的全部搭扣，当袍襟散开，松松笼着的内袍便再掩不住大片落雪般莹白的胸膛。

因着凡雅血缘的关系茵迪丝所育的几个子嗣皮肤都异常白皙，明显有别于其他诺多族人。

天知道这本是费艾诺所厌恶的，但此时此刻，却又正如此不可抗拒的蛊惑着他，诱惑着他。

再一次，他们的嘴唇迫不及待的相撞，相拥着踉跄倒向地上铺着的厚厚毛毡。一望无际的辽阔冰原之上，就算铺了毛毡也是寒凉彻骨的温度，但费艾诺只觉得热，就像心里燃了一把火，就像腹下燃了一把火，那火烫的他几欲疯狂。没人能救他，没人能救得了他，只有他身下紧紧相贴的精灵。

他的兄弟，与他半血相连的血脉。

费艾诺太过狂乱的挤压和啃噬并没有什么技巧，只在芬国昐落下衣袍的肩颈及胸膛上落下了星星点点的淤青，有些甚至沾染了黑紫的颜色。然而两人正不时耸动挤压的胯下却因衣袍的重重阻隔显得敷衍。那显然是不够的，尤其是当芬国昐意识到自己已然挺立的性器再也无法忍受如此模糊而潦草的抚慰。

他搂紧了在他身上胡作非为的兄长制止了他愈渐狂乱的举动，在心里感慨他真是一如既往任性不管也不顾及旁人的感受。但同时，神奇的，他又能感受到他激荡的情感，明显有别于其他精灵，如此真挚，如此热烈。他的爱是那么真实，他的恨又是那么肆意。费艾诺让他知道什么叫作切切实实的活着，对于芬国昐来说，维林诺的生机不是来自双圣树， 维林诺的生机来自于他——

这个一直以来口口声声恨着自己的半血兄弟。

所以自己爱他，像热爱生命一样爱着他。从前是，也许现在不是。但什么爱不是爱呢？又有什么区别？

芬国昐紧揽着兄长的结实身躯翻滚了半遭将那个意外没有挣扎的精灵反制于身下。

他的双臂撑于精灵耳侧半支起上身，解散的长袍纷纷滑落腰际，莹白的胸膛肩臂却又勾勒出一个强大精灵该有的结实线条。

他垂眼看着费艾诺，他的兄长，他的亲缘。

而费艾诺也正回望着他，用那种沉思的目光，仿佛在考虑他们究竟是为何走到了现在这一步。那些精于锻造的手指死死扣住身侧的毡毯，就像他在抗拒，又或只是紧张。

不管是哪种，他们都已经再没有回头路了。

芬国昐跪立于他身上，向前倾压的身躯散落丝丝缕缕墨丝无数。芬国昐有条不紊的解着费艾诺那件深红色的长袍，从领口，到颈下，到胸膛再到腰腹，一道一道不慌不忙。

他的动作甚至带着几分虔诚，却并没有小心翼翼的顾虑。因他深知他的兄长与自己一样都是至为强大的精灵而并非易碎的瓷器。

他解开了费艾诺的衣袍，然后下一秒，毫不犹豫的探手拽下了他的长裤。

诺多一族新任的至高王，他半血的兄长已然毫无遮掩的将那具完美肉身袒露于他眼前。

结实，强健，比例完美的就像塔尼魁提尔山的圣殿里那些优美巨大的雕像。

芬国昐纵容自己的目光放肆而贪婪的抚过这幅肉身。

他确保自己并没有忽略费艾诺腹下那柄挺立的性器。

饱满的顶端撑开深红的颜色，其中溢满的水光飘散出来微薄的气息低徊在怒号的风声里。

芬国昐终于将自己的眼睛重新挪回费艾诺的脸上。

他身下的精灵紧皱着眉，并非一贯的嘲讽或是不耐，费艾诺在审视他，仿佛想从他的脸上读懂他的心。

芬国昐并没有让他等太久，他俯身吻上兄长的嘴唇，撬开他松弛的唇隙，迎接他的是热情而湿润的舌头，他们在一片湿腻的沼泽中纠缠着舞蹈，舔舐着对方每一处能够触及的腔壁。

然后芬国昐撑离了，在费艾诺喘息着凭吊片刻前纠缠的温存时将吻挪到他赤裸的脖颈。芬国昐吮吸着那些结实却漂亮的肌肉，确保留下自己的痕迹，却让颤栗的快感填满钝痛之后的所有空白。

芬国昐用一只手拉开了自己的腰封，扯落自己的靴裤。雄伟的肉刃弹跳了出来，在顶端溅开星星点点的水迹迫不及待的与费艾诺腹下挺立交颈厮摩。

于是他和他在那一刻都紧阖了眼睛，在太过真切汹涌的快感中喘息着，平复着从未有过的急切心跳。

“我曾幻想过你…brother——”这个称谓在此时突兀的刺耳。但芬国昐并没有打算停止。他吮吻着费艾诺浅麦色的胸膛，听着他在喉咙深处挤出低沉的颤抖音节。深褐的乳突诱惑着更为年轻的精灵，但芬国昐只是慎重的用舌尖碾过周围淡色的边际，留下湿亮的水痕。

“你得知道…不是只有你一个人能够为所欲为——”芬国昐微皱着那双俊挺的眉峰，他缓缓抽出了自己在费艾诺体内深埋的几根手指，缓缓捻动，撑开黏腻的粘连。

“Ñolofinwë——”没人知道费艾诺嘶哑的呻吟是抗议还是催促。

“是的，我在。Brother。”

言语才落，芬国昐腹下一沉，整根勃发的肉刃便干净利落的破开深红肠肉的阻隔长驱直入。

一顶直到深处，逼出了不可一世的半血兄长一连串几近抽噎的惊喘。

“我爱你。”

“闭嘴。”

“我爱你。Curufinwë……”

“我说了，闭嘴。”

芬国昐的确闭了嘴，但那皮肉撞击声，隐约迂回的黏腻水声却又愈发震耳欲聋。

“Ñolofinwë……”

“恩——？”

“回去…”

沉默。

有力的手钳紧了下头绷紧的臀肌硬生生掰的更开了些，芬国昐只是愈发加快了耸动的腰胯。

极尽淫糜的啪啪脆响叫一切妄想的说服都显得虚软无力。

“答——应我……”

“不…”

模糊的声音消失在舔舐的软腻水音里。

芬国昐用舌尖拨弄着那不住起伏的胸膛上挺立的乳突，他只想给他更多快感，叫他忘了所有足以远远隔开他们的，残酷的一切。

“Ñolofinwë………………”

费艾诺拖长了音儿呻吟着，他知道他并不需要在他的兄弟面前掩盖自己的兴奋和渴望，他不屑亦不想。更别提那比以往所有都更加火辣刺激的快感正冲刷着他，有疼痛，但更多是充实的喜悦。就像是他从来缺失了一角的胸口正被结结实实的填充了，让他变得完整，亦赐予他滚烫躁动的灵魂以难得的安宁。

但是他不会忘也不能忘，他有必须要去做的事情而芬国昐——

不需要为他陪葬。

费艾诺挣扎起来，但已经近了，太近了…被芬国昐频频冲顶的体内深处渐漫出不可阻挡的强烈快感。世界在离他远去，呼啸的风声也在离他远去，但耳内血流压迫的轰鸣填塞了一切空寂。

芬国昐紧紧的拥抱着他，撞击着他为他敞开的腿间私地，在他耳边喃喃重复着听不真切的话语。

但在费艾诺耳内的轰鸣中，一切都被淹没了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

这或许是他与他平生最亲密的时刻，不是性事的癫狂，而是单纯的身体的贴合，松懒的拥抱。

他和他都在平复着过促的呼吸。但费艾诺发现他的兄弟重新勃起的速度比他想象的还要快。

“出去。”

费艾诺低声道，这无疑是一个命令。

当芬国昐粗勃的性器脱出费艾诺的肛口，那一瞬挤压后的空虚让两个精灵皆发出了一声近乎懊恼的叹息。

“你错了。”

在漫长的，无声的对视之后费艾诺冷冷的说道。

他的声音似已全然失去了方才交合时的热度，简单直白，不近人情。

他深吸口气，干脆利落的起身，推着芬国昐的双腿为他曲起，打开。

更年轻的精灵并没有拒绝，他只是沉默的看着费艾诺，他的兄长，等着他之后的言语。

但费艾诺只是皱眉看着芬国昐被迫暴露的私地，怒挺的性器上挂着半干的白浊，下头显然从未被开发的隐秘入口看起来如此窄小而意外的脆弱。

费艾诺单手撑在芬国昐支起的膝上俯身，他看着芬国昐的眼睛，而他另手扶着自己炽铁一般灼热坚硬的性器毫无怜惜的撑开那片局促的褶皱。他能感觉到芬国昐瞬间的紧绷，他能听到那忍痛急促的换气，他能看到芬国昐眼中的痛楚，但他却没有表现出丝毫的迟疑与退缩。

费艾诺咬紧了牙关，忍受着那太过紧窒的压迫，那甚至让他自己也感觉到了相当程度的疼痛。但是兴奋，但是渴望，天知道他曾幻想过多少次，天知道他在同别人交合的时候亦想象着这具…与自己共享一半血缘的身躯。

但费艾诺绝不会承认，甚至狠狠踩熄了心中的那点不忍。

“我对你从来没有你想象的爱。”费艾诺在坚定的推进中冰冷的陈述，干涩的就像此时此刻没有丝毫扩张润滑的入侵。

“只有欲望。”费艾诺在继之而来的灭顶快感中拧紧了眉峰翕动着鼻翼，但他仍强迫自己再次强调，“欲望而已——”

此时，在太过勉强的折磨中终于有了液体的润滑，一缕浅淡的血腥气息，悄然散在此刻腥咸低徊的空气中。

“所以…”费艾诺就着那鲜血抽送了起来，他仍看着芬国昐的眼睛，那双仿佛足以穿透他灵魂的眼睛。

费艾诺狠狠入侵那过分紧窒的甬道，快感亦叫他窒息。他的器官因兴奋而抽动，他的心脏却在世人不得见的角落，在那浓重冰冷的黯影中痛苦而卑微的紧缩一团。

“滚回去。”费艾诺咬着牙，一字一句让自己夹着喘息的声音听起来就像是一个诅咒。

“滚回去——别跟着我。“

芬国昐依旧沉默不语，尽管剧痛让他紧咬着嘴唇不住颤抖。他只是抬臂将他的兄长搂低，牢牢的禁锢怀中。

费艾诺饱满的唇弧就贴在他汗湿的鬓发之上。

喘息，兴奋而迫切，却依然无法阻止费艾诺几近恶毒的言语。而那些言语抵着芬国昐的皮肉抵着他的发丝，仿佛一个个尖锐的钢钉经由肌体直接楔入灵魂。

“你知不知道…知不知道我最厌恶的就是你。你自以为是的亲缘，你自以为是的爱。”

“Fëa…náro————”

芬国昐唇畔溢出的呻吟却染上了变调的转折，因为费艾诺正耸动腰胯，使得那把深入他体内的凶刃毫不留情的碾磨着那处脆弱却又敏感至极的密地。

带血的撕裂披上了欢愉的外衣，就像他口中咬牙切齿的恨，也沾了几分爱的旖旎。

“一切都只是为了报复…所以……”费艾诺咬牙喘息着，“别有什么幻想，别有什么留恋，滚回去…我不需要你的跟从！我跟你说过什么来着…你永远是个雏，Ñolofinwë，在我眼里永远是…………”

芬国昐张开嘴，他想要说什么，但脱出唇畔的只有抽噎一般，破碎的呻吟。

如果可以芬国昐想知道身体何以如此欢愉，在心脏被那言语化成的利刃一刀一刀凌迟之际。

言语终究不是刀，他亦终究不会死。所以身体依然诚实的反馈着那不断累积的快乐，芬国昐不会承认他在多少个梦中梦到过，此时此刻完全不同于此前所经历的任何性事的极致欢愉，只是胸膛心口处反复搅割的锐痛却始料未及。

快感，终于在如此撕扯的矛盾中攀至再也忍无可忍的喷发，那一刻，当芬国昐一直异常清明坚定的眼神亦出现了一丝迷茫，当他汗湿的身体开始不由自主的跟着费艾诺已经失了节律的冲顶弹动着，痉挛着，费艾诺将唇挪到了他颤抖潮湿的唇上，堵住了他所有可能的低吼与喘息。

有什么滑入了他口中。

——在高潮的余韵中芬国昐朦胧的意识到。

他试图挣动，但他早有防备的兄长死死压制住了他开始虚软的肢体，以舌津助其吞入。

没有人知道费艾诺究竟什么时候在口中藏了那药，又是如何完成，毕竟他是维林诺最高超机巧的工匠。

芬国昐瞪着他的兄长，可惜过近的距离使他什么都看不清，很快…亦什么都看不见。

他失去了知觉，在那极尽甘美的性事余韵中，陷入了昏睡。

撑离之前费艾诺长久的注视着那张英俊的面庞。他第一次懊恼自己以前看的太少，而以后，也注定不可能再看得更多。

费艾诺从来不是体贴的精灵，但不代表他真的不细心。就如同他此刻仔细擦去芬国昐腿间那些足以叫人面红耳赤的污迹，整理好沉睡精灵的衣袍，然后打横抱起轻放军床之上。

“再见，brother。不。再也不见。”

风带走了精灵的低喃，悲伤在那双黑瞳中驻足的时间并没有太久，费艾诺深深的片刻阖眸又复睁开，烈焰为魂的精灵便重新昂起了骄傲的头颅。

有些悲哀只能埋进心底，有些事却永远也逃不过。

那是他的选择，亦是他的宿命。即便是罪孽，他亦心甘情愿背负！

次日，当芬国昐立在风雪中远远瞧着冰峡对岸火光冲天之时，是否心中亦在重复着同样的认知没人知道。他只是沉默转身行去，但他所行的方向并非来时的福乐之地，芬国昐在他族人惊讶又困惑的目光中，向着茫茫冰原，风雪更深处行去。

直到化成漫天冰白中，一个遥远而模糊的背影。

 

-Fin

 

注：  
【QUOTE1-3】大部分节选自魔戒中文维基“费艾诺”词条下  
https://lotr.huijiwiki.com/wiki/费艾诺

【QUOTE4】大部分节选自魔戒中文维基“赫尔卡拉赫”词条下  
https://lotr.huijiwiki.com/wiki/赫尔卡拉赫


End file.
